Come out true feelings
by 9'-'sachiko-chan'-'9
Summary: Feelings are important, it's all about he timing. When you say the wrong thing at the wrong time, the love can not be no matter how much two people are faithed for each other. RxH and NxM. possibly OOC
1. Lost in the woods

This is my second story.

Send me all the reviews you can think of even if you think that I should die!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice and if I did then I would be superbly rich by now.

---

Chapter 1: Lost in the woods

Our story begins in on a cloudy Saturday in the academy.

I know, it's quiet but I promise you that it won't be after 3 seconds.

3

2

1

"Hotaru, Give me back those pictures!" a certain blonde boy with blue eyes cried chasing after the 11 year old blackmailer.

Hotaru faced him and put out her tongue and continued running heading towards the northern forest. Ruka eventually lost sight of her.

"Darn Imai, I can't believe she had the courage to take that picture of me. Well at least I got revenge on the fact that she looked at the better of me."

**Flash back**

Ruka was in the bathroom in his room changing his clothes for that day. Just when he was about to take off his underwear...

...Click! Click!

He spots a certain raven-haired with a camera at his unlocked bathroom door. She runs as soon as she realizes that Ruka had seen her.

"Imai give those pic- whoa!" he said as he slipped at a soap in the floor and tripped, holding tight to the hem of Hotaru's skirt which caused Ruka to blush as he stares at Hotaru at her plain lavender underwear.

"Ruka, how dare you? You'll pay for this!" she said putting back her skirt which made Ruka have time to put on clothes to chase Hotaru out of his room.

**End of flash back**

"Imai, don't be a coward a come out!" Ruka shouted, looking left and right for the girl until he got tired and sat under a tree. Just then it began to rain, and he got all worried about her. His bunny (forgot the name, can anyone tell me?) jumped out of his gasped and trailed off.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ruka stood up and ran after the bunny. It went through a thorny bush but Ruka didn't mind, he was simply scratched and hurt when he found his animal friend on the hands of the girl she was looking for.

"Ruka..." Hotaru asked putting down the bunny and slowly walking towards him as he collapsed in her hands. Hotaru just sat down under an oak tree with Ruka sleeping in her lap. The storm was too vicious for them to get out and besides, Ruka was heavy so Hotaru can't carry him to the academy. Unfortunately, Hotaru had no invention with her and the only items she got were her wallet, Ruka's photos and her camera. She played with Ruka's hair with the bunny sleeping in Ruka's belly. _'It's softer than mine. Is this dude really a guy?'_

---

Back at the academy, Mikan was looking for her best friend making so much noise that everyone got pissed by her. She couldn't help it; Hotaru was nowhere to be found but of course she didn't bother looking at the Northern Forest. She went to the Sakura tree hoping to see her crush Natsume there and ask him for help.

"_Who am I kidding? Why would that perverted freak help me?" _She thought as she continued walking_ "Do I have a choice? He's the only one who would even utter a single word to me right now."_

She kept on walking and as expected she final found the person she been looking for.

"Hey Natsume-kun?" she asked as she looked at the lad sitting beside the tree without his manga.

"Hn, what do you want little girl? I'm busy here." He said making Mikan confused.

"Busy? You're not even reading your manga. You're just sitting there beside your beloved tree." she said being more annoyed than ever.

"Baka, I'm just resting. I'm looking for Ruka. It's not like a stupid girl like you would know where he is." he said as Mikan sat beside him while getting a little calmer.

"I haven't seen Hotaru either. That's why I came here. I'm worried and it's almost lunch time." she said looking at her watch which says it's 11: 45 am.

"Little girl."

"Yes?"

"Do you think your best friend is with mine?"

"Well I think it's the most obvious thing." Mikan said, being smart for the first time.

"Do you think something happened to her and Ruka?"

"I think they're safe." she said, being dumb again.

"No baka! I mean, do you think they did something?"

"_Does he mean that they might be-" _she taught then turned red.

"Natsume, don't have such a perverted brain." she scolded at him. _"But it's possible that he's right."_

"Say whatever you want but it's still possible, idiot."

"No, HOTARU!"

---

What do you think?

Is it nice?

Is it OOC?

Tell me everything you want to by submitting me a review. Any thing will do as long as you review.

Pls. wait for the next chapters to come.


	2. Let's go back to the academy

Hello people, I'm back!

Thanks for all your wonderful reviews.

Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice and even if I did, I would still think Mikan is a total idiot.

Mikan: That's not very nice, bad author!

Hotaru: But at least the author is smart enough to know you're an idiot.

Natsume: Imai's right!

Ruka: Come on guys stop fighting and let's do the chapter 2 of this story.

Mikan: Oh Ruka, it's obvious that you just want to do your part with Hotaru.

Ruka: (blushes) shut up!

Sachiko-san: ACTION!

---

Chapter 2: Let's go back to the academy

Hotaru is now very hungry since it's almost lunch. But she was still happy in the inside because her favorite blonde is sleeping soundly in her lap.

"Snore!" a sound came from Ruka's mouth as Hotaru gave a super tiny smile.

Because of hunger, Hotaru's stomach rumbled which made Ruka's eyes shot open and got a .001 second glimpse at Imai's smile.

"I-imai?!" he said, not believing his eyes.

"I never knew you were this heavy Nogi." she said while not even looking at him in the face. That's when he realizes that his head was resting on her lap making him blush as he quickly stood up causing the poor bunny sleeping on his belly fall. Fortunately, Hotaru caught the falling bunny and gave it to Ruka. He felt her warm hands as she gave him the bunny which made him blush even harder.

"Sorry..." Hotaru said.

"Why?" he asked with question marks on top of his head.

"I didn't mean to hurt my main source of income. Who'll buy your picture when you're all ugly like that?" she said while still not looking at him.

Hotaru started to walk away when Ruka noticed her drop something. It was a picture of him and Hotaru before she started blackmailing him. He recognized that the picture was taken during his birthday. How could he even put devil ears on top of her head?

**Ruka's POV**

This picture... does this mean Hotaru likes me? No way! Of course not, that's impossible!

I ran to her and hugged her. Wait, why am I doing this?

She shrugged him off.

"Hotaru, why do you have this?" I showed it to her and she quickly snatched the picture from me.

"I know you're not THAT stupid. I'm going back." she said and walked towards a certain direction.

"I'll come with you."

**End of POV**

The two walked through bushes for a long while then suddenly...Hotaru's legs gave up but Ruka caught her.

"What's wrong- oh!" he saw Hotaru's left leg bleeding.

"It's okay. It was just a scratch." she tried to continue but again fell on his arms.

"No you're not! That plant was poison ivy." he scolded at her as she just stared at him.

"What now?" she said with no emotion at all. Ruka turned back at her and lifted her.

"Nogi?" she told him with a unpleased expression but the blonde boy just continued to walk.

"Don't worry, you're as light as plastic." he said, trying to relax her.

"Get me-" she was stopped.

"Don't worry, I'm actually enjoying this." he said looking back and smiling at her and she turned her head and ignored him.

--- Back at the academy---

"Natsume it's useless! They weren't in their rooms or other peoples rooms, not at the CR and not anywhere. Besides, I'm hungry, let's take a break and eat lunch." Mikan told the lad beside her.

"It's only been 4 hours since you have last eaten." he replied as the polka-doted panties girl just glare at him.

"Okay fine baka! It's already 12:30 anyway." Natsume said admitting defeat.

So they went to the dining hall and ate their lunch.

They been eating for 12 minutes 52.738 seconds when the dining hall door suddenly opened and there appeared Ruka and Hotaru on his back.

"What is that girl doing with my Ruka?" said one fan girl.

"Are you kidding, he's mine." another one said but Ruka just went to Natsume and Mikan's direction.

"Where have you 2 been?" Mikan scolded like she was Ruka and Hotaru's mom.

Ruka sat Hotaru beside Mikan and he sat between Hotaru and Natsume.

Hotaru showed Mikan the picture she took earlier of Ruka in his undies.

"I see so you been chased by Ruka again nuh Hotaru?" Mikan asked her and she just nodded.

Ruka took the picture from Hotaru's hands and Natsume took it from Ruka and gave it back to Hotaru.

"That's called stealing." Natsume said as he continued eating.

"Don't worry, I have more copies." she said teasingly and Ruka just shouted at her.

"Hotaru, I thought that you-" then he realized that he was about to say something private about Hotaru.

"What did you think?" Natsume asked curiously.

"You almost said it Nogi. You do realize what would happen if someone knew that I like you." she whispered to Ruka and Ruka blushed.

"So you really do like me?" he shouted being a total baka.

"I thought you already knew that." Hotaru said with a scary look in her face.

"Imai, you like him?" Natsume asked, trying his best not to look so shocked.

"I see…heheheh." Mikan asked with a big smile on her face.

"Do you like her too Ruka?" Ruka's fan girls said not caring if Hotaru liked Ruka or not as long as Ruka doesn't like her back.

Ruka just kissed her in front of everyone in the dining hall.

_After all, actions speak louder than words._

---

Cut!

How was it?

It's really nice that he confessed!

It's not yet over people.

Please review everyone and wait for the next chapters to come.

Natsume: It wasn't in the script that you have to kiss her Ruka.

Ruka: (blush) Well ... I ... um.

Mikan: Ruka and Hotaru sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Hotaru: Shut-up baka! (Hits Mikan with her baka gun)

Mikan: Ouch Hotaru! Anyway, please review!


	3. The black cat needs help?

I'm back!

Do you think I update slow, fast or moderate?

Well I'm not a super writer so I don't blame you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice but I wish I do. I also wish to own Ouran High School Club Host, Kagetora...

Hotaru: Stop babbling about your life and get on with the story you dumb author.

Sachiko-san: You just can't wait for another kissing scene with Ruka.

Ruka: (blushes)

Natsume: Why don't you get on with the story so we can all go home and eat ice cream.

Mikan: Natsume is being nice! Natsume is-

Natsume: Shut up or I'll burn your hair.

Youichi: Action!

---

Chapter 3: The black cat needs help?

---

Everyone was shocked, as they stared at the kissing couple. Some kept their jaw opened, some shouted, most of them cried, as for the teachers Narumi just smiled,

Jinno was shocked, some vomited and others fell from their seats. It was after 2 minutes when they broke the kiss and realized the other people's reaction. Fan girls were all starring madly at Hotaru.

"What's so bad about it, you still have Natsume." she said trying to calm them down.

"Oh right! Come on girls let's ask Natsume." one of the fan girl said.

"Natsume-kun, do you like someone?"

"Natsume-kun, can I be your girlfriend?"

"Natsume-kun, do you like me?"

The fan girls crowded Natsume.

"Shut up idiots, I already have a girlfriend." he said to the fan girls which made them burst into waterfall tears.

"Who is it?!" they all shouted at him.

He put his left hand into Mikan's left shoulder and pulled her closer to him "Her!"

The dining room was filled with fan girl tears and the door gave up and exploded.

Fast forward…

It was already sunset and we find one of the couples in 1 room.

"Natsume-kun, why did you tell them I was your girlfriend?" Mikan scolded at the boy looking outside the window.

"So they would stop disturbing me." Natsume lied to her, _because I love you Mikan._

Somehow, she felt broken inside and ran out the room crying. She bumped to Hotaru but Mikan didn't notice. Hotaru noticed that she came from Natsume's room.

"What did you do to her Natsume?" she asked him entering his room.

"Nothing, she just asked why I told them that she was my girlfriend and I told her that so they would stop disturbing me." he said, still looking at the window.

"But that was a lie and the truth is you love her, she loves you too you know and she thought that you love her too. That was why she felt heartbroken." she told him. _'She likes me? For real?'_

"Does this mean that she got hurt by my lie?" he said admitting that he loves her.

"Yes Natsume, and I'm going to help you with her. It's not because I consider as a friend, just a tool for my plot for the future." Hotaru said and he looked at her and nodded.

---

Cut!

So how do you like it?

Boring right!

I'm sorry that it's too short.

Well it's because the main idea of this chapter is that Hotaru is going to help Natsume with Mikan.

Read the next up coming chapters and please leave your reviews.


	4. The wholeday date part 1

Hello again readers!

I'm glad that I have reviewers like you people. (Say, you are human right?)

Anyway, this chapter is about getting Natsume to confess to Mikan and vice versa.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice and even though I don't I'm still happy.

Remember you readers, the best things in life are free.

---

Chapter 4: The whole-day date, part 1

It was Saturday morning and operation 'NatsumexMikan' is now completely planned by Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume.

Knock! Knock!

Mikan slowly opens her eyes as she hear the knocking of the door. _"Who could be knocking so early in the morning?" _she thought.

She went to the door with half opened eyes and yawned. She opened the door slowly and she was shocked by what she saw. It was the guy who told almost everyone in school that is his girlfriend, the one and only Natsume. He had a bouquet of roses in his hands, and he was wearing a blue t-shirt and black jeans.

"M-mikan?" he said, being nervous in front of a girl for the first time.

"What is it Natsume?" she asked him being happy that he called her in her name and he felt happy because she said his name too.

"Will you ... gooutwithadatewithme(go out with a date with me)?" he said making Mikan very confused.

"Sorry I didn't catch that? What did you say again?"

"Will you go on a date with me?" he said looking at the floor as he handed her the flowers. Mikan blushed and was shocked of what Natsume did.

After a few minutes, Mikan took the flowers and put one above her ear.

"Okay then, where do you want to go?" she asked him and a rare smile came out of his face. She stared at the his smiling face blushing.

"You decide, after all, you're the one who asked."

"Okay, meet me at the bus stop before lunch."

"Okay!"

Natsume gave her a peck on the cheek and left Mikan who is now blushing hard. She looked left and right making sure no one's around and closed the door then...

..."Yes!!!" she shouted and jumped and danced around her room then headed to the bathroom.

Fast forward (sorry for this but I don't think you would be interested if I tell you how was she taking a bath)…

In the dining hall, Hotaru was still surrounded with fan girls asking her questions like 'was is Ruka cute in bed, was his chest dreamy', especially now that there's a rumor that she slept with Ruka, and beside her was Ruka (naturally).

"Do you have any evidence that we did?" Hotaru told them making them shut up, go back to their seats and eat breakfast.

Ruka stared at her now called 'girl friend'. "_Wow, she's good."_ he thought.

After a few minutes, Natsume came to the dining hall. Everyone looked at him seeing that he wasn't in his uniform but they didn't wonder that much since it was Saturday after all. He sat beside Ruka, who was also part of operation 'NatsumexMikan'.

"So did you ask her?" Hotaru asked looking at him.

"I did, I told her to meet me at the bus stop after lunch." Natsume told her making Ruka show a smile.

"Good!" Ruka said and continued eating then the door opened and there appeared Mikan.

"Morning Hotaru!" she said attempting to hug her and Hotaru didn't stop her, she didn't want to spoil Mikan special day "I'm happy, you didn't use your baka gun on me today."

"I forgot it." Hotaru lied and Mikan sat beside her. "_She's happy, this plan is working perfectly."_ she thought.

After breakfast, Hotaru and Mikan went to Mikan's room and Ruka and Natsume went to Natsume's room.

"Okay Mikan, let's get you ready for your date." Hotaru said with a smirk showing on her face.

"H-how did you know Hotaru?" she asked and Hotaru just opened her bag pack and brought out a nice dress, gave it to Mikan and pushed her to the bathroom.

"Oh well, I will never understand you Hotaru." Mikan said then she changed

Meanwhile, in Natsume's room...

"Ruka is this okay?" he said walking out the bathroom door. He was wearing a black hat, black t-shirt, black shoes and denim pants.

"Yes Natsume, Mikan would certainly like it." Ruka said as he smiled.

"Okay, I'll go to the bus stop now." he said and when he was about to walk out the door ... "Good luck Natsume!" Ruka said and he just looked back and smiled.

At the bus stop, he waited for a few minutes then his date came. She was wearing a white mini skirt, pink-white sandals and a pink strap top.

"Let's go Natsume!" Mikan said, holding Natsume's hand then the bus came and the walked in. Many students in the bus were shocked at the couple but they didn't mind. The bus headed to Central town and behind it was a motorcycle; the bus was too big to notice it. In the motorcycle were 2 spying lovers. It was Hotaru with Ruka clinging on her waist. Only Natsume, who seated near the window with Mikan on the seat next to him, seemed to notice them since he was the only one looking out the window.

**Natsume's POV **

_I hope those 2 are not heading to central town to spy on us because there are only 2 possible reasons for them to be going there._

_1. To spy on us. (Typical)_

_2. They have a date, too._

**End of POV and Chapter**

**---**

Do you like it?

I hope it's not too short; the part 2 will be more interesting because this chapter is just the introduction of operation 'NatsumexMikan'.

Please leave a review.


	5. The wholeday date part 2

Let's continue!

Operation NatsumexMikan will take part now.

Operator: This idiot doesn't own Gakuen Alice but her mom's name is Alice.

Sachiko-san: What's that?! I'm not an idiot and how did you know my mom's name? And why are you even telling the readers my mom's name?

Operator: Let the chapter begin!

Sachiko-san: Your ignorance hurts!

---

Chapter 5: The whole-day date part 2

Shriek!

The bus came to a stop as it arrived in Central town. People for the bus came out including Mikan and Natsume. After a few minutes, the bus left but they were still not walking to a restaurant or wherever they were going.

"So Mikan, where do you want to eat?" Natsume asked taking her hand.

"Maybe we should go to-" she was stopped by another shrieking sound that came behind their back. They found it weird that there was another bus that came so they looked behind and instead of seeing a bus, they saw a motorcycle. They were wearing helmets but Natsume knew it was the two he saw outside the bus window. The driver was wearing a blue backless top and a violet mini skirt with matching shoes while the back seat driver was wearing a black long-sleeve shirt, black pants and black shoes.

"Come on Imai; take off your helmet already." Natsume said smirked, Hotaru and Ruka took off their helmet making Mikan very surprised.

"H-hotaru and Ruka, you two look like you're going on a date?" she told them being the idiot she is.

"Like you two aren't." Hotaru said leaving the motorcycle followed by Ruka. She pressed a button and their ride became a tiny box, she put it in her pocket and held Ruka's arm.

"Where do you want to eat?" he asked his date.

"I don't know." Hotaru replied emotionlessly.

"How about in '_cafe latte'?_" he asked her and she just starred at him a nodded. They left the Mikan and Natsume alone.

"So, should we follow them?" Natsume asked his date.

"Yeah, so instead of Hotaru spying on us, we'll spy on them." Mikan said evilly. They walked to the restaurant Hotaru and Ruka went and went on a table where they can not be seen by the two who didn't know that Mikan and Natsume were spying on them.

The 2 couples ordered, ate and paid the bill.

After that, they went out with one still spying on the other. They saw Ruka and Hotaru go to a water park, while Mikan and Natsume were hiding in place and still spying.

Hotaru went into one changing room.

"What? They're going to change in one room." Mikan asked Natsume.

"I don't know, it's not Ruka to do this. Imai is not like this either." Natsume said then he took Mikan's hand "I'm bored of spying, let's have fun too. They have free swimsuits."

So they changed and when they came out, they saw two people starring at them. One was in a lavender bikini and the other was wearing violet trunks.

"Let me guess, you two were spying." the girl in bikini said (which you all know is obviously Hotaru).

"H-hotaru, how did you know?" Mikan asked her feeling scared.

"Anyway, the reason is already obvious. The real question is, why did you 2 changed in the same changing room?" Natsume asked them but Hotaru just looked at him.

"We didn't, she pushed me out after she told me you guys were spying." Ruka told him and Mikan just smiled. She was happy to know her best friend was innocent.

They all had fun playing on the water park but the real romance begins in sunset. There was this place that looked like a beach where people can watch the sunset but for now, only 2 people are there.

"M-mikan." Natsume said nervously as Mikan just wondered and starred at him.

"Yes Natsume."

"I"

"You?

"I-I"

"..."

"I l-love"

"..."

"y-y-"

_"I just can't say it Mikan."_

---

I think it's quite obvious what Natsume is about to say.

I just like keeping the suspense.

Oh well! Please review and wait for the next chapter!


	6. Brokenhearted Sickness and Cure

Hello again!

I'm here to continue the last suspenseful chapter!

So do you know what's he going to say?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice but I own the official sumbuddy site so that's good enough.

---

Chapter 6: Broken-hearted Sickness and Cure

"Mikan, I love" Natsume still hasn't told her his feelings but he's trying.

"You love?" Mikan asked him, unknowing what he was about to say.

"I love..." he looks behind him and sees a certain smirking raven-haired girl with a video camera "...Imai!"

"I see!" Mikan said looking down with tears appearing on her eyes; she stood up and ran away.

"Wait Mikan, it's a mistake!" she didn't hear him and after that she disappeared from his sight.

"I guess this video is useless now." Hotaru said emotionlessly making Natsume pissed.

"You shit! It's your fault! If you didn't spy on us I wouldn't have said your name. Damn you Imai!" (Sorry for the bad language, it's just because Natsume is very angry) he blurted out to her with tears appearing on his eyes. Just then, he heard a click "Imai!"

"Many people would pay good money to see Natsume cry." she said to him as he started to chase her just like Ruka. Then Hotaru tripped and Natsume fell on top of her (they're still wearing swimsuits). Suddenly, Ruka appeared with tears appearing on his eyes and his mouth shot open.

"Don't worry Ruka, we just tripped." Hotaru said pushing Natsume and walked towards Ruka. She handed her so called 'boy friend' the picture of crying Natsume.

"Nice picture Hotaru!" Ruka told her as he gave her a peck on the cheek.

"How come you could consult someone so easily that he/she was making a mistake?" Natsume asked Hotaru thinking about how easy she relaxed Ruka.

"That's because Mikan is an idiot." Hotaru replied coldly as Natsume sweat dropped.

"Well since it's your fault, help me get her back." Natsume said clutching his fist.

"Say sorry to her, give her a gift, and sleep with her in one bed." Hotaru said as Ruka and Natsume's jaw opened in her last suggestion.

"Just kidding, I meant kiss her." she said leaving with Natsume with Ruka.

"Sorry Natsume but I think I should leave now." Ruka said, running towards Hotaru and taking her hand.

_"Okay, I'll buy something for her. Maybe something that represents love."_ he thought and went to the jewelry shop.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the lady in the cashier asked.

"Do you have a ring, with a pink gem maybe?" he asked and the lady just giggled.

"Aren't you too young to ask someone for marriage? (He didn't know much about this girly stuff) Ehem! Yes we do! Stay there!" she was gone for a while but came back with ring with a carnation gem.

"How much?" he asked.

"200,000 Rabbits!" the lady said and Natsume's eyes widen but he still bought it though "My, my, what a lucky girl you have there,"

He left and got on the bus back to the school. When he got out, he felt a drop rain. It rained hard but he finally reached the dorms and went to the girls' dormitory. Lucky for him that there was no girl in the hall way that time, he headed to Mikan's room.

Knock! Knock!

The door opened and there appeared Mikan with teary eyes. She was shocked when she saw who it was and closed the door but Natsume stopped her and let himself in.

"What do you want? And why are you all soaked?" she asked him sitting in the side of her bed and he just stood there.

"Baka, I can't believe you got so offended. Actually, I was going to say I love you but then a saw Imai behind us with a video cam." he said seating beside Mikan and she blushed.

"Oh really, prove you're not lying." she asked puffing her cheeks.

"Imai gave me a copy of this picture, she took it when you left." he showed Mikan the picture of him crying "And I bought you this, don't lose it baka, I paid 200,000 R for these." he held her hand and put the ring to her finger.

"Natsume, I-I love you!" Mikan said hugging him tight and he hugged back.

"I love you, too!" he raised Mikan's head and kissed her in the lips and she kissed back. After a few minutes, they broke the kiss.

"Mikan, can we go to Ruka's room for a while, I need to get something." he asked making her happy because she called her in her name. She nodded and they went out of the room and headed to Ruka's dorm.

Natsume was about to open the door but before he could Mikan stopped him.

"Never heard of knock first?" she asked him and he just smirked.

"We do this all the time and besides, best friends like him don't hurt me like Hotaru does to you." he said as Mikan remembered her baka gun memories.

He opened the door and was shocked of what he saw. In Ruka's bed were a topless Ruka and a Hotaru in a night gown kissing.

"Whoa, enough prove that what Natsume said earlier was a mistake." Mikan said as the kissing couple broke their kiss.

"I guess the idea 'sleep with her in bed' came from this." he said and the couple just giggled.

And they lived happily ever after, the end.

---

So how was it?

I know it's a short story but I need to finish it this week because school starts next week (cries like an idiot).

No fair!

Well that's how life goes.

Good bye, please leave a review as you leave the theater.


	7. Extra Chapter: Just Making Sure

This is just a short extra chapter.

I just wanted to put something like this.

This is what happened before Mikan and Natsume barged into Ruka's room.

I know, I know, I still don't own Gakuen Alice

Anyway, here it is.

---

Extra Chapter: Just Making Sure

---

Ruka was just resting in his bed at his room after that tiring day.

He was thinking about a lot of things when he suddenly heard a knock from his door.

He quickly rose up from his current position and opened it slowly.

"Can I talk to you?" Hotaru asked as Ruka nodded and urged her to come in.

They sat beside each other in the side of the bed. There was a moment of silence between the two. Ruka looked at her and observed Hotaru. She seemed to be thinking deeply about something. She was wearing a jacket with her night gown under it. She probably was also about to sleep. Ruka, who sleeps topless, was also about to do the same thing.

Hotaru finally faced him and asked, "Ruka, do you like me?"

Ruka was startled with her question. "You already know the answer to that."

Hotaru pouted and went near him. She asked him again, "Please answer me, do you like me?"

Ruka, who was looking at her cute intensely sexy face instead of thinking about her question, just gave her a kiss.

She broke it and pushed him. She started to cry and Ruka just stared at her, being dumbfounded, "Hotaru…" he went nearer to her and she slapped him.

"Why can't you just say it? Is it too much to ask for you to tell me what you feel?" Hotaru sat further from him.

"Hotaru, you're special to me."

"I'm special to you in what way?"

"You had always made me happy."

"How did I make you happy?"

"Hotaru, I can't live without you."

"You can't live with Natsume either."

"That's different."

"What's so different about it?"

"I don't understand what you're saying."

"Never, even once, have you said that you liked me."

"Hotaru, you are important to me."

"Say it!"

"You are always there for me."

"Just say it."

"You're really close to me."

"Why won't you say it?"

"I don't like you!"

Hotaru stopped; she remained silence and stood up. She ran to the door and Ruka didn't chase after her. She was about to go out when she stopped. She ran back to Ruka and hugged him.

"I like you!"

"Hotaru…"

"I don't know what I would do without you."

"Hotaru, I…"

"My heart only beats for you and only you."

"HOTARU, I LOVE YOU!"

Hotaru once again stopped and looked up to Ruka's face.

"I LOVE you, okay? Why did you start wondering about this now anyway?"

"I was just making sure. But… why didn't you chase after me when I was about to go out?"

"I was also just making sure."

They smiled at each other and you know what happens next.

---

WAH!

This is so CHEESY!

Why did I even make this chapter?

Oh well, just please leave a comment or something. A tip or two would be good, too.


End file.
